The Left and Right Brain Dichotomy
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Sheldon confronts his feelings for Amy. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: ** Nothing to say except sit back and enjoy, my fellow Shamy shippers. :)

**Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory © Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady

* * *

Sheldon sat at his computer desk chair, working on a new research paper, even though it was getting late. Leonard had already gone off to bed, and Sheldon knew that he, himself, should have been heading off to bed as well, as his bedtime had already come and gone. His mind kept nagging him, reminding him of this very thought, but he paid no attention to the increasing fatigue working its way through his muscles and straining his eyes, because he was in the zone, and once he was in the zone, there was absolutely nothing that could distract him._  
_

_Bzzzz!_

He jolted right out of his work trance and glanced down at his phone to catch sight of his girlfriend's name illuminated on the small screen. His once air-tight concentration clipping off, he reached for the phone and opened the text message from Amy:

_I know you're busy working, and I don't wish to disturb you, but I just wanted to let you know that I had a wonderful time on our date night this evening. I'm heading off to bed now, so I'll speak to you in the morning. Goodnight, Sheldon._

Sheldon stared at the text, the memory of their date invading his mind against his will. There was nothing exceptionally special about it that had made it stand out over any other date night. In fact, it had been typically routine, a trip to a familiar restaurant, pleasant conversations throughout the course of the evening, a walk to Amy's door, and finally, an obligatory goodnight kiss. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Except, as he re-played the events from the date in his mind, he found himself recalling subtle moments that now seemed to hold more significance to him, moments that seemed to show Amy's true feelings: The way her gaze lingered on him after he'd politely opened the door to the restaurant for her. The way she'd smiled after he listened to her talk about her frustrations with her latest project at work, and he assured her not to worry about it, that she'd succeed, as she always did.

The way, at the end of the night, when he went in for the kiss without Amy needing to remind him, as he'd secretly been looking forward to it all evening. He'd been conscious of the slope of Amy's bottom lip against his own, the warmth of her breath, the taste of her lips. Their chests had pressed together, and her hands delicately clasped at his shoulders, while he felt the familiar curve of her hips as he held her closely. These combined sensations sparked a fire within him, leaving him warm and tingling long after the kiss had come to an end.

Now, as he recalled it all, he found his pulse racing, and his stomach swooped, twisting into a knot. He swallowed, as his mouth suddenly felt dry, the feelings only heightening as he stared down at his phone and finally sent his reply:

_I enjoyed myself as well. Goodnight, Amy._

His eyes lingered on the message. He couldn't help feeling as though it were incomplete, somehow. After a moment of deliberation, though, he sent it anyway, and set his phone down, ready to return to his work. Yet, as he looked back at his laptop screen, eyes scanning what he'd just written, he found the words blending into incoherent nothingness, his thoughts straying from science and, instead, towards his captivating girlfriend. He brought his hands to the keyboard, and they hovered there, suspended over the keys, immobile.

He glanced back at his phone, strangely wishing it would buzz with another text from Amy. The longer he sat there and waited for something to happen, the more prominent the nagging feeling in his mind started to become. It was a feeling he absolutely loathed, that persistent, infuriating itch in his brain he couldn't scratch, an unfinished thought that brought him an unsettling feeling of desperately needing some sort of resolve, and he realized there was only one way to go about doing that.

He needed to explore these feelings further.

* * *

The room was impeccably tidy.

It was sparsely filled with any furniture. The walls were bare, not a single unnecessary poster or picture frame hanging off of them. Metal filing cabinets containing confidential documents lined one of the walls. Against another wall, perpendicular to the cabinets, was a large bookcase stacked with hundreds upon hundreds of books, primarily about science and categorized alphabetically, of course, by authors' last names. The wooden floor shined, glossy and spotless. The whole room was quiet and practical, serving as an ideal setting for anyone who wanted to conduct research without any interruptions.

A door opened, and in walked Sheldon, donning his blue t-shirt with the image of a DNA double helix model on his chest, a dark blue undershirt beneath it. His slow, confident footsteps echoed throughout the spacious room as he strode over to the desk set up in the center. A sleek black desk lamp sat beside his laptop, which was open, waiting to be used. He pulled out the black swivel chair and sat down in front of his laptop, where a blank word document lay before him on the screen.

He cleared his throat and brought his hands to the keyboard. Soon, the sound of his fingertips striking the keys broke the silence as he worked diligently, writing away, his brow tightening with a look of serious concentration.

_Sheldon's Log, _he wrote at the top, centering the text, before he began a new paragraph and unleashed his thoughts onto the page:**  
**

_I seem to be experiencing a strange bout of acute indigestion. I use the term "acute" for the simple fact that the symptoms are seemingly benign thus far. Thankfully, I have no signs of any severe gastric pain or heartburn. However, the unsettling feeling in my stomach and dull pulsing vein in my neck are persistent signs that whatever ailment I'm beginning to contract must not be taken lightly. Hence, I'll use this space to describe all factors surrounding and leading up to my recent physical distress.  
_

_The first sign of distress occurred this evening at about  
_

Knock, knock, knock. "Lefty!"

Knock, knock, knock. "Lefty!"

Knock, knock, knock. "Lefty!"

Sheldon's jaw tensed. He immediately stopped typing and drew a hand to his forehead, letting out an exasperated sigh. He didn't bother to get up right away, or even turn to face the door, even as the person behind it continued bellowing at an unnecessarily loud decibel, just as he always did.

"I know you're in there, Lefty! You need to let me in right now! We've got a _huge _emergency on our hands!"

Knowing he wasn't going to be left alone, Sheldon begrudgingly got up from his seat, leaving his laptop open, and strolled across the room, hands behind his back. The voice from behind the door grew even louder, more erratic, as Sheldon approached it with an impressive air of calmness.

"Oh, _please, _Lefty, let me in! Please, please, please, pl_—_"

Sheldon opened the door, coming face-to-face with a second, much more lively and energetic Sheldon Cooper. This Sheldon wore his red Flash t-shirt over a maroon undershirt. He was Sheldon's right brain.

"Must you always shout?" asked Left-brained Sheldon, turning his back to him to allow Right-brained Sheldon to enter.

"Why are you always so cold to me, Lefty?" asked Right Sheldon, a pout on his lips, as he walked in and closed the door behind him. His ravenous, bright blue eyes took in his surroundings. "Gee whiz, it sure has been a heck of a long time since I've been in here. I've almost forgotten how large your room is. Oh, but look, you still have these gray walls. How terribly dull and depressing. You should see _my_ room."

"I have," said Left Sheldon, returning to his desk chair. "So much color, and everything in a total disarray. It looks like a hippie's den in there. You ought to get rid of some of that clutter. Or, better yet, all of it."

"I don't have _time_ for that right now, Lefty!" said Right Sheldon. He moved about the room, unable to stand still. "We've got much more important matters to discuss!"

"Yes, I assumed as much," said Left Sheldon, whose eyes were back on the screen, reading over what he'd just written. "By the way, forgive me for veering off topic, but how many times have I told you _not_ to call me 'Lefty?' My name is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, as is yours. We are two halves of one exceptionally brilliant mind. The fact that you insist on addressing me as 'Lefty' as though it's some sort of affectionate nickname is beyond irritating, not to mention degrading."

"Lefty, please, would it kill you to give me a break for once? I didn't come here to argue with you," said Right Sheldon. "It seems as though you're always ready to start a fight with me. It really hurts my feelings!"

"Of course it does," said Left Sheldon, devoid of any emotion. "You are, after all, the metaphysical representation of Sheldon's right brain hemisphere, which predominantly focuses on expressing and reading emotions, as well as showcasing intuition and creativity. Whereas, my much more practical duties as Sheldon's left brain hemisphere involve reasoning, critical thinking and understanding logic. Now, I'm not insinuating that one half is better than the other, as both are necessary for a healthy and well-adjusted mind. That being said, let's not forget the theory that one side of the brain tends to dominate the other, and, of course, in Sheldon's case, he has much more of an analytical mind, hence making _me_ the dominant being between the two of us."

Right Sheldon silently stared at Left Sheldon with a distant, glazed-over countenance, only to shake his head. "Listen, Lefty, the reason I'm here is because I need to talk to you about Sheldon's feelings for Amy."

"Ah, yes, Amy Farrah Fowler," said Left Sheldon, at last picking up where he left off with his writing. As he typed, he continued to speak, boasting with all-importance. "As another left-brain dominant human being and a woman who continues to show success in her respected field of neurobiology, she has proven herself to be quite the worthy companion to one Sheldon Cooper. Aside from the grueling fact that she's gradually transforming him into a testosterone-infused male driven by lust and desire, overall I should say that she's definitely been a noteworthy addition to his life."

"Well, that's good to hear, because I'm 99.9 percent sure that Sheldon is _in love_ with Amy," said Right Sheldon.

Left Sheldon stopped, trying to make sense of that statement in a matter of just a few seconds. With logic and reason failing to cooperate with him in that moment, however, he simply leaned back in his chair and asked, "Come again?"

Right Sheldon stared back at him with another dazed look on his face. "All right," he said with a nod, only to turn around and start heading straight for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Left Sheldon, lowering his eyebrows in annoyance.

"You told me to 'come again,' so exit and come in again I shall," said Right Sheldon.

Left Sheldon let out an impatient sigh, muttering to himself, "Dear Lord, just when I think you can no longer surprise me with how dense you can be. Get back here, would you? I didn't mean that literally."

Right Sheldon stopped, just as he was reaching for the doorknob, and turned to face him. "You didn't?"

"Of course not," said Left Sheldon. "Allow me to be unambiguous for you. What I'd like to know is: Do you have any concrete evidence whatsoever to back up your rather bold assessment that Sheldon is, allegedly, to use your words, _in love _with Amy?"

"Oh," said Right Sheldon, and his face suddenly brightened with a smile as he clapped his hands together. "Why, I'm so glad you asked, Lefty! I've brought a visual aid." He pulled something out of his back pocket_—_a long, folded up piece of paper_—_and unraveled it in a whip-like motion, the snapping sound causing Left Sheldon to jump in his seat. He smoothed it out. "I drew this myself."

"You certainly _are _the artist," said Left Sheldon in a condescending tone, thus far unimpressed.

That is, until he got the first full sight of Right Sheldon's elaborate drawing of, none other than, Amy. Left Sheldon grew quiet with concealed intrigue as he studied the picture, which Right Sheldon was now sticking to the wall with some adhesive tape.

The drawing was remarkably detailed, to the point where it could've passed as a photograph rather than a mere pencil sketch. Amy was smiling, close-lipped, wearing one of her signature cardigans, looking as appealing as she always did.

Right Sheldon looked over his shoulder to catch Left Sheldon gawking at his drawing, prompting him to crack an impish grin. "I can see that you're impressed, Lefty."

Left Sheldon snapped out of it immediately, a scowl crossing his face as he slapped his palm against the armrest of his chair. "Curse you and your ability to read facial expressions."

"Oh, my, do I detect a hint of _jealousy _in your tone?" teased Right Sheldon.

"I'm absolutely _not_ jealous," said Left Sheldon, just a bit too rashly. He was quick to change the subject. "Will you kindly get back to the topic you've proposed and make your case so that you can get out of here and I can finally return to my work in peaceful solitude?"

_"Wellll,_ someone's touchy," said Right Sheldon with a haughty chuckle as he strode over to the clean white board that Left Sheldon kept set up in a corner of the room. "May I?"

"If you must," said Left Sheldon.

As Right Sheldon wheeled the white board forward, he started humming the opening bar from the _Star Wars _theme song.

"Stop that," snapped Left Sheldon, and Right Sheldon did, though not without giving him a dejected look.

"You certainly know how to spoil a guy's fun," said Right Sheldon, straightening the white board. He picked up a red marker and uncapped it, sketching out a picture of a brain as he spoke. "Anyway, onto the topic at hand. It's clear that Sheldon is incredibly fond of Amy and that he has been for some time now. However, you may have noticed that ever since Sheldon kissed Amy during their Valentine's Day trip, his feelings for her have started to change. They're growing stronger, though he's struggling to come to terms with them because he's afraid. As a result, instead of embracing his feelings, he's made several attempts to put an end to them, such as by trying to break up with Amy, or rejecting the idea of moving in with her_."_

Right Sheldon finished up his intricate drawing with a flourishing flick of the wrist, while Left Sheldon had his index finger to his cheek and his thumb beneath his chin, observing Right Sheldon as he re-capped the red marker with a click, then picked up a green one.

"I trust you're still paying attention, Lefty. Right? Ha. Get it?" asked Right Sheldon as he uncapped the new marker. "I'm so witty."

Left Sheldon let out a soft sigh, wanting to do much more to express his escalating frustration. "Yes. Although, if I may propose a suggestion, I'd put an end to the amateurish attempt at psychoanalysis if I were you, as you're only embarrassing yourself. If you'd truly like to raise a compelling argument, you should use language that pertains to our existence by focusing on the brain."

"Ah, now you're getting ahead of me. I was just about to do that," said Right Sheldon, turning back to the board. He started filling in some of the thin lines he'd drawn inside the brain, following the pattern with the vivid green marker. "As you know, some of the hormones affected when falling in love include dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin and vasopressin. You'll note the changes in these hormones by the areas of the brain I'm currently highlighting."

"I see where you're going with all of this," said Left Sheldon. "You're going to point out that, as of recently, whenever Sheldon is in Amy's presence, his brain experiences an influx of these hormones, thus serving as tangible, scientific proof that Sheldon is, in fact, in love with her."

"Yes, that's exactly where I was going!" said Right Sheldon, excited as always. Suddenly, he froze, a realization dawning on him. "Does that mean you're actually agreeing with me? You've realized it, too?"

As Left Sheldon sat there, taking in the eager grin upon Right Sheldon's face, his quick mind led him to strike a realization of his own. He removed the hand from his face and held it up. "Now, hold on. I'm beginning to get the impression that the point one percent of doubt you alluded to earlier is stemming from the fact that you need _my _approval in order to be one hundred percent sure. Is that correct?"

Right Sheldon's smile faded. He glanced away, down at the marker in his hand, and gave it a squeeze. "Well, yes," he said, sheepishly, practically mumbling it, but it was all Left Sheldon needed to hear to inflate his ego all over again.

"I knew it. I _am_ the superior being between the two of us," said Left Sheldon. He stood up at last and walked around his desk to approach Right Sheldon, who peeked up at him. "In that case, allow me to put an end to this supposed mind-boggling revelation once and for all. Sheldon is not in love with Amy, nor will he ever be. He is a man of great intelligence who's far above such feelings associated with love, feelings which, if you ask me, have only proven to be one of, if not _the_ ultimate shortcoming to humankind."

He plucked the green marker out of Right Sheldon's hand, re-capped it and returned it to its rightful place on the aluminum ledge beneath the white board. He then picked up the eraser and wiped away Right Sheldon's brain picture.

"I will admit that I did find it quite charming and, dare I say, _precious_ to see how much effort you placed into proving your silly little argument to me," said Left Sheldon, slapping down the eraser when he was finished. "The drawing was a nice touch, by the way, albeit a pointless one. As if I need a reminder of how Amy looks."

He wheeled the whiteboard across the room, back to its original spot, while Right Sheldon stood there, his optimism draining, though only for a moment, as the laptop on Left Sheldon's desk managed to grab his attention. He stealthily looked back at Left Sheldon, who was still prattling on, and he casually strolled over to his desk.

"Anyway," said Left Sheldon, "since I've just disproved your theory, I believe it's time for you to retire to your own room where you belong. You can go back to drawing your little sketches or whatever it is you do with your time, while I use my much more valuable time to_—What do you think you're doing?"_

Right Sheldon shot upright. He'd been peering over the desk to read what Left Sheldon had written on his laptop. The latter rushed over to him, frazzled, while Right Sheldon was now the calm and collected one. A sly, all-knowing smirk stretched across his face as he folded his arms over his chest.

"So… You've contracted 'acute indigestion,' hmm?" asked Right Sheldon. "Is that what you call it? Or is it, oh, gosh, I don't know, perhaps…a symptom associated with _falling in love?"'_

"No, don't be ridiculous," said Left Sheldon in a haste, his face reddening with…anger_. "I'm_ not the one feeling anything of the sort. I always write from Sheldon's perspective."

"And so, you wrote, 'The first sign of distress occurred this evening at about nine o'clock.' That happens to be right around the time Sheldon kissed Amy at the end of their date night," said Right Sheldon.

"Yes, yes, it certainly is, but that doesn't prove anything, least of all that he's _in love_ with her," spat Left Sheldon.

"It certainly proves that he's physically attracted to her," said Right Sheldon, still refusing to break from this newly awakened arrogant mood of his.

Meanwhile, Left Sheldon was becoming increasingly aggravated. "All it proves is that you've invaded my personal space and now my private records. Before you showed up here unannounced, I was in the middle of writing up a summary of tonight's events so that I could add it to my files cataloging Sheldon's memories."

"Ah, yes, I'm familiar with your files," said Right Sheldon, who started walking towards the metal filing cabinets.

Left Sheldon eyed him uneasily. "What are you up to now?"

"You claim Sheldon is incapable of expressing the human emotion of love because he's so smart that he's supposedly above such feelings, so let's explore that hypothesis for a moment using _your_ records, shall we?"

Left Sheldon flinched at the sound of rattling metal as Right Sheldon pulled open one of the drawers and started perusing the files dated in sequential order. When he found the document he was searching for, he pulled it out and cleared his throat, standing with perfect posture as he read from the file.

"Here we are. Sheldon once said to his best friend, Leonard, and I quote,_ '_I love you so much,'" said Right Sheldon. He promptly snapped the folder shut and slipped it back where it belonged.

"The only reason he said that was because he'd just inadvertently swallowed a bit of tequila. Leonard is his colleague, and he cherishes him like a brother, but he'd never actually say those words _out loud. _It was a one time, Freudian slip-up," protested Left Sheldon, but his counterpart was already pulling out another file.

"Last year, after Penny told Sheldon she loved having him in her life, he replied, without hesitation, 'I love you, too,'" said Right Sheldon, closing it as well and looking for another.

"All right," said Left Sheldon, now beyond the point of aggravation. He huffed out a harsh breath, gathering his composure. "I get it. Sheldon is capable of loving people apart from his own flesh and blood. That _still _doesn't convince me that he loves Amy the way you think he does. Yes, he's quite fond of her. Yes, he values her opinion over everyone else's because he not only respects her, but he sees her as his intellectual equal. None of that means he's in love with her. Now, will you please let this go?"

"I _can't_, Lefty, don't you see?" said Right Sheldon with an exasperated air. "Contrary to what you so adamantly believe, those are all tell-tale signs that Sheldon has developed strong romantic feelings for Amy."

Left Sheldon didn't miss a beat on that one. "Sheldon doesn't believe in romance."

Right Sheldon had a quick response as well. "Then why did he kiss Amy on the train? And don't say—"

"Because he was trying to prove a point_—"_

"—because he was trying to prove a point!" said Right Sheldon in a rush. He paused, growing upset, and placed his hands on his waist. "Drat. Well, that may have been the initial reason, but he ended up enjoying it just as much as she did, and you can't deny that."

"I don't understand why you're harping on the physical side," said Left Sheldon. "That's all Amy ever focuses on as well. It's the major flaw in their otherwise amiable relationship."

"Oh, that's hardly the issue at all," said Right Sheldon. "The real issue is Sheldon's attitude towards it. He feels that Amy is pressuring him, when she's been nothing but patient with him. You want to know what the main problem is, the root of the friction between them? It's the simple fact that Sheldon is too selfish. He's unwilling to make sacrifices for Amy, to meet her needs, to let his emotional guard down with her, and do you know why? Because he's scared of giving her more power and significance in his life than she already has. Therefore, the stronger his feelings for her become, the more he suppresses them."

Left Sheldon stared at him, entirely silent, when finally, he shook his head. "That's preposterous. I'll kindly ask you to leave now, as you've overstayed your welcome. Not that you were welcome to begin with."

"Would you stop trying to get rid of me, Lefty? I'm right and you know it. Just admit it already. You know you want to."

"I'll admit nothing," said Left Sheldon, and he gestured to the door with a wave of his hand, presenting the exit to him. "Now, get out."

"Not until you admit that Sheldon loves Amy," said Right Sheldon.

"He doesn't love her."

"Yes, he does."

"Oh, no, don't even start with that. I refuse to do that clichéd back and forth bit. 'No, he doesn't.' 'Yes, he does.'" Left Sheldon made a noise of disgust. "How utterly juvenile and contrived. As if I don't know that you're attempting to trick me into saying what you so desperately want me to admit. Well, sorry, _Righty_, but it's not going to work on me. You can try to convince me all you want, but whether you like it or not, I'm much smarter than you are. You think I don't know everything you've told me to be true? Obviously Sheldon is attracted to Amy, both mentally and physically. Obviously he enjoys being in her company more so than with anyone else. That's not to say that she doesn't get under his skin at times, which she does, constantly, but it's in a completely different way than it is with his family members or close friends. He thinks about her all the time and she drives him crazy and she's such a remarkable human being and _of course_ he's in love with her!"

Left Sheldon froze, astonished and overwhelmed, while Right Sheldon grinned devilishly and started to nod.

* * *

Sheldon's eyes flew open.

He stared, disoriented, gaze leveled with his keyboard. Slowly, he picked up his head and looked around his apartment, only to find that he was alone, everything exactly as it was.

He placed a hand to the side of his head, gently rubbing his temple as he looked at his laptop, curious to know what time it was now after unintentionally dozing off. The screen saver image on his laptop dissolved into the picture of Amy, and his hand stopped moving. He let it slip off the side of his face as he stared at the smiling Amy, his pulse quickening all over again.

"Oh, dear," he said hopelessly.

* * *

It was quite the journey to get to Amy's apartment in the middle of the night, but now, here he was. In her bedroom. While she slept.

_Tap, tap, tap._ "Amy," Sheldon whispered.

Her sleeping frame didn't stir.

_Tap, tap, tap. _"Amy," he repeated, a bit louder this time.

She drew in a deep breath and let it out in a low, soothing hum. The blankets rustled as she shifted her body slightly, starting to rouse from her sleep.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Amy."

When her eyes finally opened, she stared blankly for a moment, without moving at all, until she looked up to meet Sheldon's gaze, and her eyebrows wrinkled.

"Sheldon?" she said, voice soft and hoarse. She sat up at last, bringing up her hand to rub one of her eyes with her knuckles. "What are you doing here?"

"I apologize for showing up here unannounced at such an unseemly hour, but I have something important to tell you, and this couldn't wait," he said, and paused. "Well, I suppose, technically, it could have, but, as I'm already here, and you're now awake, albeit barely, it would be pointless for me to leave now without telling you what it is I need to tell you."

Amy cupped a hand over her mouth and yawned, briefly closing her eyes again. She reached up and dragged her fingers across her forehead, sweeping some hair out of her face. "All right, well, I'd really like to go back to sleep, so, whatever it is, just_—_"

"I love you."

She froze, dropping her hand on her bedspread as she snapped her head up to look directly at him, suddenly wide awake.

"What?"

He said nothing at first. All he did was take in the look of sheer surprise on Amy's face. Her eyes were impossibly wide, while her hair, still disheveled from sleep, somehow looked longer and softer than it usually did. She reached for her glasses on her nightstand, sliding them over her eyes, when, out of nowhere, he realized she wasn't wearing her usual small barrette in her hair. She never looked so inexplicably adorable to him as she had right at that moment, and now, instead of feeling scared, he found himself feeling brave, never surer of anything in his entire life.

"I love you, Amy," he said again, his tone serious and direct. "I can't tell you when exactly I _fell_ for you, because for once in my life, I truthfully don't know the answer. All I know is that ever since I met you, and especially after I asked you to be my girlfriend, I've experienced emotions I never thought I'd feel, let alone _wanted_ to feel. Frankly, the idea of being so attached to you the way I am downright terrifies me, because I literally don't know what I would do without you. I can't bear the thought of ever losing you. However, I want to be clear that I'm still not ready for any major changes in our relationship. I'm not ready for sex, nor am I ready to move in with you quite yet, but what I can promise you is that I will be, one day, perhaps even sooner than I thought. And, for now, I just want you to know that you've added much more joy to my life, Amy, and I sincerely hope I'll be able to do the same for you, because I am utterly and profoundly in love with you."

When he finished his speech, the room became so quiet that Sheldon could hear Amy breathing, a little faster than normal, while he simply stood there, feeling surprisingly calm now that his feelings were out there.

"Wow," she said through a gushing exhale, raking a hand through her hair once more. "That's_—__Wow." _One corner of her mouth ticked up, a sideways, sultry grin that caused Sheldon's heartbeat to flutter. She looked at him, eyes shining, that smile still upon her face as she said, softly, with certainty, "I love you, too, Sheldon."

He drew his lips together with a heavy swallow. He'd assumed she would reciprocate the feelings, but what he hadn't anticipated was just how much it would affect him to hear her say those words out loud for the very first time. His heart was suddenly working over time, pounding away against his chest, a wild and frantic feeling, yet at the same time, exhilarating and satisfying.

"Okay," he said. "Goodnight."

"Sheldon," Amy said, a small chuckle in her voice that caused him to stop just as he was turning to leave. The small smile on her face slowly bloomed into a wide, radiant, _beautiful_ grin, one that only lured him in as she said, "Come here and kiss me."

He blinked, frozen for a second, finding it difficult to process the many emotions hitting him all at once. She didn't give any more clarification than that, but he didn't need her to, as his instincts took over for him. Her head was already tipped up, awaiting him, as he leaned down and caught her lips in a powerful kiss.

He sank down to sit beside her on her bed, his lips never straying from hers, as he found the wet heat of her mouth to be absolutely sublime. Now that they'd just confessed their feelings to one another, there was no holding back. It showed in the way their lips moved together, the kiss deep and tender. It showed in the way Amy's hands came up to cup Sheldon's face, her palms warm and smooth against his skin, only to reach behind to clasp around the nape of his neck, sending a zip of electricity down his spine. It showed in the way he wrapped his arms around her back, locking her in his embrace, deepening the magnitude of this incredible moment of intimacy between them.

By the time their lips separated, they were both breathless, yet they didn't pull away from one another completely. They each panted at their own rhythms, their arms still wrapped around each other. Amy grinned again, but she didn't say anything, while Sheldon found that there was only one word to vocalize this wonderful, all-encompassing feeling of love:

_"Wow."_

* * *

Right Sheldon could barely contain himself, clasping his hands in front of him as he swooned with utter delight.

"Oh, Lefty, isn't it wonderful? Sheldon and Amy are in love!"

Left Sheldon was back at his desk chair, far from enthused. "Yes, it's quite the milestone."

"It's incredible!" gushed Right Sheldon. "I'm so happy for them!"

"Yes, I can see that," said Left Sheldon in that same flat tone. He glanced up at his buoyant other half. "So, now that they've expressed their feelings to one another, you're finally free to leave."

Right Sheldon let out a long, dramatic sigh, dropping his hands. "Okay, Lefty. I can take a hint." He walked over to the drawing of Amy and began to peel it from the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Left Sheldon.

"What does it look like? I'm taking down my picture since you don't need it anymore," said Right Sheldon.

"Well… You don't _have_ to take it down," said Left Sheldon.

"Of course I don't _have_ to, but_—_" Right Sheldon stopped, turning to him with his mouth agape. "Wait. Do you not _want_ me to take it down?"

"I'm not saying _that," _said Left Sheldon. "However, if you chose to leave it up, I wouldn't necessarily…object to it."

Right Sheldon looked from him, to the drawing, back to him, when yet another grin broke out over his face. "Ahhh. I see."

"See what?"

"You know what? Keep it. I have plenty of others. Consider it my gift to you," said Right Sheldon. He smoothed it back up against the wall and, with a spring in his step, headed for the exit. As he opened the door, he gave a salute and said, "Goodbye for now, Dr. Cooper."

With that, he slipped outside, shutting the door behind him, leaving Left Sheldon alone at last. He stared at the drawing of Amy, distracted for a moment, only to shake his head and direct his attention back to his writing.

_Tonight, I confessed my feelings to my beloved Amy…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that was fun, haha. Thanks for reading! Please share your thoughts. I'm curious to know which Sheldon you liked better, Left or Right?


End file.
